For the love of wards
by Marylandmadness
Summary: This story takes place after shield fell. With coulson and team not happy to forgive grant Ward when a piece of his past comes and shows a different side of him the team consider a second chance. This is mild skyward story along with others. Rated m for just in case and maybe for something in the future.


We're walking in to headquarters when coulson calls me into his office.

"So Skye was hydra at the facility?" He asks

"No known hydra agents were there well except-" I stutter out

"Who" he looks curious

"A teen girl we found trying to follow us. May has her in the lab. She got cut in the field" Just after I finish the phone rings. Coulson picks up the phone.

"Skye may wants you to interogate the girl"

I walk to the lab room to see may leaving it

"Did your technics not work?" I ask with a smile

"No I figure since your younger and grew up mostly on the streets you could handle her" she walks bye handing me the tablet.

I walk in to see a girl with brown hair and brown eyes sitting their. I guess she's around fifteen.

"So are you gonna speak or not?" I ask her

More silence follows.

"How about we start off with a name" I suggest

"Lucy Brooks" she says

"Ok that's a start now you wanna tell me why you were following us"

She looks out the window and stands up. I see what she's looking at...ward.

"It's ok he can't hurt you" I assure her

She walks past me and walks out the door looking towards ward. His back is towards her.

"Grant!" She yells

He turns around and looks at her

She runs up to him and hugs him. Grant looks at me.

"What's she doing here ?" He asks

I tell some agents to take Lucy to the cafeteria while talk to Ward.

When Ward is in his cell I decide to find out more about Lucy.

"What do you know about Lucy brooks?" I ask

"Who is Lucy?" He looks confused

"The girl that seems to know you"

"Oh her yeah she's lying about her name"

"Ok smarty tell me about her"

" born I believe in 1998. Her name is Annalise Lucilla Ward. Now that I told you something tell me more about her"

"Wait Ward. is she?"

"Yeah my half sister. Hey would you mind telling her to take a shower. She's wearing hair dye. I don't like her new hair."

"Will do Ward. Do you want to talk to her for a minute?"

"That would grand" I have someone bring her in she immediately runs to the barrier.

"Oh grant your alive"

"So are you how are you alive?"

"My friend Rico he kept me out of most of my trouble"

"Annie what trouble do you mean"

I watch as instantly her face is full of fear. She then tries to walk out of the room. But a guard stops her. She grabs a gun and puts it to her head. She mutters something about shield is gonna give her to hydra. I take a step near her and she notices. She pulls the trigger. Lucky for us she didn't know it was an icer not a real gun. Someone who also didn't know was Ward .

" YOU LET HER DIED. SAVE HER" he yells

Guess we found wards breaking point

"Ward it was a icer. She's gonna be fine" I tell him

A guard goes to pick her up but that doesn't sit well with Ward. By now may, coulson, Simmons and fitz were in the cell.

"Ward it's fine Simmons will take her right "

"Of course" Simmons steps towards Annie

"No no you can't touch her" Ward tries to get past the barrier

"What are you gonna do Ward take her yourself" I say with sarcasm

"I'm not opposed to that option"

I take coulson outside the cell

"Director your call but may I add she makes him calm"

"No absolutely not"

"Coulson if he screws up it'll be on me"

" your right it will. I have room with a bed prepared for her. But he is to be heavily guarded" he walks away. I walk into the cell. I open the barrier and he runs to Annie.

"Ward follow me" he picks up Annie and follows

We taker her to a small room with a cot and her bag. I watch Ward lay her down.

"This is a Ward I've never seen" I tell him sitting by the girl.

"Annie is my little sister. I thought she was dead. She's the real reason I followed garret I thought i had no one left to care about. There's only to people I care about in the world. You and Annie but Annie beats you by mile" I look at him to sees crying .

"Ward are you crying?" He doesn't answer I pat his back to hear his voice so quite I almost didn't hear it

"Hang in there Annie. These people are my enemy but they aren't yours"Ward leaves the room so we can go back to his cell

"I wonder what trouble she's in. I wish I could be her big brother again and chase away the monsters under the bed or protect her from the dark. Can you and the rest of the team watch her?"

"Yeah grant I will. " I leave to talk to Simmons

"Simmons"

She turns around

"Skye what's the matter?"

"Is there somewhere we can talk?"

"Yeah come" she leads me to a closet

"What's wrong. Oh it's Ward and his little sister" she hugs me

"Jemma I think I might be in love with him. They way he was with Annie"

"You can't. But I'm worried about her. Why did she shoot herself"

"She thought we were gonna give her to hydra"

"Well that means she is afraid of hydra for reason, ok I have to get to work"

She walks out.

I walk to Annie's room to see she's not there. I look though her purse to find her phone.

I grab it and walk to somewhere where I won't be seen.

I scroll though her contacts to find the one most used is a boy Ricardo Delarosa.

I text him to find out more about Annie.

Me- hey

Rico-where you at chica I've been worried sick

Me- a friends place

Rico-lol liar you don't have any friends well unless Braxton but you hate him

Me- I met a guy and he's helping me find a place

Rico- wait a guy. Alw you can't have a boyfriend remember last time?

Rico- i remember it as well as you

Me- I've suppressed the memory

Rico- ugg remember your ex Braxton. You found out he was hydra he wanted you to be in hydra. He kisses you you think your in love. But he was just after you brains to help hydra beat shield. Girl I know you remember

Me- thanks for bringing back the memory

Rico-always a pleasure darling

Me- what if I lied

Rico- what did you did?

Me- shield has me...I don't want to go to Braxton

Rico- I'll find you. I'll bring some stuff to get you out of there. And baby girl

Me- yeah

Rico- I swore hydra won't get you I'm not backing out

Me-thanks gtg

I put her phone back in her purse and tell may and coulson everything.

"Skye go ask both wards about Braxton. Wow that sound weird two wards" he sips some coffee

"You got it sir"

I walk to the cell to see Ward asleep

"Wakey hydra participant"

"What do you want?" He groans

"Does the name Braxton sound familiar?"

"If you mean Braxton Tyler yes. He was the youngest hydra agent. Why?"

"We think he is after Annie."

"Why"

"I believe they were together and he wanted her to join hydra and she refused. But I have a Friend of hers coming in which is convent he's in the area"

Tripp comes in

"He's here"


End file.
